Partner
by kissbaekhyun
Summary: [CHAP 4 UP] "Hancurkan hubungan mereka berdua denganku." Itulah yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya bisa membelakkan mata hazelnya lebar lebar. CHANBAEK/GS
1. Chapter 1

"Yixing!"

"Ya—ya, Baekhyun?"

Gadis bersurai kecoklatan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang sahabat. Sang sahabat mendekatkan telinganya mendekati pergerakan yang dibuat oleh gadis bersurai kecoklatan. Gadis bersurai kecoklatan meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat disamping bibirnya sendiri agar tidak ada yang melihat percakapan mereka.

"Kau lihat Sehun, tidak?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya bersama si penggoda."

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! ASDFGHJKL!"

* * *

**Partner**

**girlBaekhyun x Chanyeol**

**EXO fanfiction**

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

Mata itu menatap tajam dua orang yang sedang belajar bersama. Ingin sekali ia datang ke tempat mereka dan menggebrak meja mereka karena kesal. Ia juga tak peduli ketika serangga menggigit kulit tubuhnya karena ia mengintip di semak-semak. Melihat kedua orang tersebut belajar bersama dengan tertawa membuat sang pengintip naik darah. Apalagi ketika salah satu dari mereka mengusap kepala yang satunya.

Tiba tiba si pria yang sedang belajar menatap semak semak itu intens karena terus bergoyangan tanpa ada angin. Si pengintip menyadari pergerakan mata yang menatap kearahnya. Langsung saja ia mundur perlahan agar acara mengintipnya tidak ketahuan.

BUK

Si pengintip merasakan bahwa punggung seseorang tengah menabrak punggung tubuhnya, ia berbalik untuk melihat punggung siapa yang telah menabrak dia di semak-semak.

Mata onyx menatap mata hazel yang membelakkan matanya lebar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Siapa itu?"

BRUK

"K—kau—mau—ap—hmpp—"

"Sehun, ayo kita ke kelas." Ucap gadis yang sedang belajar mencegah si pria yang ingin mencari tahu siapa yang berteriak. Sang pria mengangguk dan mengusap rambut si wanita dan segera meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah.

Sementara itu si pengintip telah ditindih oleh seseorang yang tak dikenalnya sambil membekap mulut si pengintip sembari meletakkan telunjuk dibibirnya mengisyaratkan si pengintip untuk diam.

Si penindih membungkukkan badannya dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga si pengintip

"Jika kau berteriak, aku perkosa,"

Tubuh si pengintip seketika menegang. Sementara itu si penindih menyunggingkan senyum tampannya yang membuat banyak wanita meleleh jika melihatnya, ia menaikkan kepalanya dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat keadaan.

Setelah dilihatnya sang pria dan teman wanitanya pergi, si penindih bangkit dan membenarkan dasinya yang longgar karena ditarik oleh si pengintip

"kau—DASAR MESUM! TIANG LISTRIK."

"Ck, berisik."

Si penindih memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya dan berbalik meninggalkan gadis yang sedang mengoceh tak jelas.

'"APA KAU BILANG YODA?!"

Si pria malah melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik menatap si wanita membuat wanita itu ingin sekali menjambak rambut si pria yang berantakan.

* * *

"Baekhyun? Kau baik baik saja?" Yixing terkejut melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang seperti harimau kelaparan. Baekhyun terus saja mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap lurus kedepan. Matanya melotot dan deru nafasnya tak beraturan. Yixing hanya menghela nafas melihat perlakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Pasti ada hubungannya tentang Sehun.

"Baek?"

"Y—ya? Maaf, Yixing, aku terlalu banyak melamun hari ini." Senyum lima jari terpampang jelas di wajah Baekhyun membuat Yixing kesal karena Baekhyun tidak menceritakan hal yang membuat Baekhyun melamun.

"Astaga. Chanyeol tampan sekali. Coba saja ia tersenyum pasti akan membuatku meleleh."

"Kau benar. Tadi ia menatapku, coba saja aku tak mempunyai pacar, aku pasti mendekatinya."

"Hush, tidak boleh seperti itu. Apalagi nanti kau menyesal jika putus dengan pacarmu. Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, akan kuputuskan pacarku, hahaha."

"Kau juga sama denganku, ck,"

"Wanita itu gila! Arghhh!" Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya kesal karena dari tadi pagi sampai siang ini, topik yang dibicarakan adalah Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga Park yang merupakan donatur terbesar di sekolah ini dan salah satu pemegang perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan berwarna kecoklatan, matanya yang bulat, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya putih, tinggi, dan pintar membuat pria yang baru saja 3 bulan lalu menjadi murid baru tersebut menjadi terkenal. Pasalnya Chanyeol juga merupakan anak yang jenius sekaligus pintar berolahraga. Membuatnya baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya di Jungji Senior High School, ia mendapatkan kelas 2-A.

Sifatnya yang cuek, jarang bicara, dan jarang tersenyum membuat para wanita mengiranya Chanyeol adalah tipe cool yang membuat banyak wanita menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai pria idamannya. Ah betapa enaknya menjadi pacar Chanyeol.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk jidatnya. "Yixing, aku pergi dulu ya, aku lupa memberi tahu kelas lain. Bye~" Baekhyun segera berlari menjauh keluar kelas membuat Yixing menggeleng pelan.

Baekhyun berlari ke arah kantin setelah ia mengunjungi semua kelas. Ia lupa memberitahu kelas lain bahwa ketua kelas masing-masing kelas harus menghadap Jungsoo seonsaengnim. Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sembari berlari, astaga kenapa Jongin harus berada di kantin? Pasalnya ia sudah mengunjungi semua kelas dari A sampai E dan hanya ketua kelas A saja yang berada di kantin –Baekhyun ketua kelas B—

BUK!

"Aw! Pabo! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang—"

"Ck, kau lagi."

Baekhyun merasa pernah mendengar suara jelek ini. Tapi… dimana?

Ketika ia mendongak mata bulat itu kembali menatapnya remeh.

"KAU?! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI? JANGAN BILANG KAU—"

"Oi Chanyeol jangan menggoda—eh Baekhyun?"

Jongin datang bersama ketiga temannya—yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui namanya. Baekhyun menatap kaget bahwa baju pria yang menatapnya remeh ini sama dengan baju sekolahnya. Apalagi Baekhyun tertuduk di lantai dan dikelilingi oleh empat laki-laki. Betapa malunya Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun bangkit dan menepuk roknya yang sedikit kotor akibat menyentuh lantai.

"Jongin, kau disuruh menghadap Jungsoo seonsaengnim. Ingin diberitahu pengumuman untuk kelas masing-masing." Ucap Baekhyun terengah engah.

"Dasar pak tua. Ah, aku duluan ya kalau begitu. Thanks Baek." Jongin menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangannya kepada ketiga temannya. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Ia sudah akrab dengan Jongin karena Jongin adalah sepupu Yixing, apalagi Baekhyun sering kerumah Yixing jadi ia selalu bertemu Jongin pada saat itu—kebetulan Yixing dan Jongin tinggal bersama—dan juga Jongin sering mengajari Baekhyun dan Yixing karena Jongin lebih pintar dari mereka.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menjalankan kakinya, untuk apa dia berdiam disini dan tanpa pamit? Baekhyun tidak peduli. Lagipula ia tidak mengenal mereka apalagi si brengsek sialan ini. Ia hanya mengenal Jongin, lagipula Jongin sudah pergi bukan?

"Yo Chanyeol, ayo kekelas."

Baekhyun seketika berhenti mendengar nama Chanyeol. Ingin sekali Baekhyun berbalik dan menunjuk nunjuk siapa yang bernama Chanyeol. Tapi egonya kuat, ia malu sekali jika berbalik.

"Duluan saja."

Baekhyun tetap diam ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari belakang. Rupanya ketiga teman Jongin—yang Baekhyun tak ketahui namanya—berjalan melewatinya. Baekhyun melihat dengan seksama wajah mereka, tapi Baekhyun tak melihat si brengsek itu apa jangan jangan—ah tidak Baekhyun tidak peduli siapapun yang bernama Chanyeol. Lagipula tidak penting, pasti wajahnya lebih jelek dari Sehun. Karena menurut Baekhyun, Sehun lah yang paling tampan.

"Ah, kau pasti ingin tahu siapa yang bernama Chanyeol. Bukankah begitu?" Baekhyun kenal suara ini. Pemilik suara ini adalah si yoda itu. Baekhyun menggeram kesal dan berbalik.

"Kau—namamu Chanyol, Chanyil, Chanyoul, atau Chantik sekalian aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas jangan tebar pesona dimana mana. Karena aku muak melihat namamu terus saja berada ditelingaku! Dan satu lagi, ternyata aku baru tau wajah SANG PANGERAN SEKOLAH seperti apa, para fansmu gila menyukai seseorang dengan tampang seperti ini. Camkan itu baik baik, tiang!"

Baekhyun sengaja menekankan kata 'sang pangeran sekolah' berniat menyinggung Chanyeol. Selama Chanyeol 3 bulan sekolah disini, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang bernama Chanyeol, ia hanya tau sedikit tentangnya tanpa tahu wajah Chanyeol bagaimana. Karena Baekhyun memang agak tidak peduli dengan lingkungan disekitarnya. Apalagi menurutnya Chanyeol sangatlah tidak penting yang selalu tebar pesona dengan gayanya yang sombong.

"Sebaiknya seorang perempuan tidak berkata kasar, tak kusangka ternyata kau memang pabo. Bo—doh." Chanyeol sengaja menyenggol bahu Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menganga lebar. WHAT THE FUCK?

Baekhyun berbalik menoleh melihat gaya berjalan sang pangeran. Cih melihatnya saja Baekhyun sudah muak. Apalagi melihat wajahnya. Semua gadis disekolahnya sangat bodoh. Adik kelas, teman sebaya maupun kakak kelas membuat Baekhyun muak karena topik mereka sehari hari adalah 'Park Chanyeol'. Apa hebatnya sih si tiang itu? Arggh! Bisa gila Baekhyun memikirkan ini.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari ia mengenal Chanyeol, karena dimanapun Baekhyun selalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol baik di sekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Itu membuat Baekhyun ingin mencekik Chanyeol hidup hidup lalu membakarnya hingga Baekhyun puas. Sungguh, ia sangat kesal karena satu sekolah juga tidak berhenti membicarakan sang pangeran sekolah yang mendapat julukan itu dari 3 bulan lalu. Baru masuk sekolah saja sudah mendapat julukan seperti itu, bagaimana kalau sudah lama? Baekhyun malas memikirkan itu. Lebih baik Baekhyun duduk ditaman dan menikmati indahnya angin.

Baekhyun menemukan bangku dan duduk di bangku sana. Ia melihat anggota olah raga tenis sedang memukul raketnya, Baekhyun tersenyum ketika ia melihat bola melambung keatas dan dipukul oleh lawan. Ah, Baekhyun jadi ingat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun, cinta pada pandangan pertama.

_Flashback_

_Hari ini hari penentuan kelas yang diikuti oleh peserta masa orientasi siswa Jungji Senior High School. Kebetulan hari ini adalah penentuan kelas olahraga dan untung saja Baekhyun dan Yixing berada di grup yang sama. Grup yang dimana terdiri dari 36 orang._

_"Baiklah adik adik peserta MOS. Kali ini, kami akan menguji permainan olah raga kalian dalam pelajaran tenis. Dimohon untuk mengambil kertas undian. Ketika kalian mendapat nomor yang sama dengan teman itu artinya kalian menjadi partner dalam permainan ini. Agar adil maka kalian akan mengambil kertas undian."_

_Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang mengambil kertas undian tersebut. Ketika dibukanya, kertas tersebut berangka nomor 15. Karena laki-laki sudah mengambil undian maka ketika perempuan mengambil undian langsung dibacakan nomor berapa sang perempuan dapatkan._

_"Ya, Byun Baekhyun bersama Oh Sehun."_

_Seketika itu Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu tampan tengah berjalan kearahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdetak. Rasanya kali ini ia berada dihamparan rumput yang sangat luas dimana hanya ada dia dan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, dan itu sangat tampan. Rambutnya yang berantakan berwarna putih dengan membawa sebuah raket yang membuat Sehun semakin terlihat keren._

_Baekhyun yakin kali ini teman teman se-grupnya memandang iri Baekhyun karena memang Sehun merupakan salah satu orang tertampan di grup ini._

_"Yo, aku Oh Sehun. Salam kenal, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan menjabat tangan Sehun dengan pelan. Hari ini, Baekhyun ingin pingsan saja ketika melihat senyum Sehun._

_"Baiklah Baekhyun. Kau bisa bermain raket? Kalau tidak aku akan ajarkan."_

_"Ngg… sebenarnya aku tidak bisa bermain, tapi akan aku coba." Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Ia kembali memasang gaya seorang pemain raket membuat Sehun yang melihat tertawa ringan. "Eh? Kenapa?" Baekhyun bingung, apakah gerakannya aneh?_

_"Ah tidak. Gerakanmu lucu dan salah, sebenarnya memegang raket itu seperti ini."_

"Sehun kenapa mengajakku kesini?"

Gubrak! Baekhyun kesal, siapa yang menganggu imajinasinya dengan Sehun. Padahal sedikit lagi diingatannya Sehun memegang tangannya dan memeluk badannya untuk memperbagus dan memperbenar gerakan Baekhyun yang salah.

"Aku ingin memberitahu satu hal, Luhan."

Deg!

Baekhyun kenal suara ini, ini suara Sehun dengan…..Luhan. APA?! LUHAN?!

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menuju sumber suara yang ternyata berada di belakang taman tempat Baekhyun duduk tadi. Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan disana?

Baekhyun segera bersembunyi di belakang pohon dan mengintip mereka secara diam diam. Baekhyun tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun dan Luhan karena Sehun sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak berteriak seperti tadi.

Baekhyun jadi kesal karena tidak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan. Sudahlah yang penting jika Luhan bertindak macam-macam dengan Sehun ia akan menggagalkan rencana itu. Apa lagi Baekhyun tau, kalau Luhan juga cukup popular karena ia cantik dan juga baik hati—menurut Baekhyun tidak—dan juga badannya yang langsing dan dadanya besar membuat semua pria tergiur oleh Luhan. Sayangnya, satu fakta yang Baekhyun benci adalah, Baekhyun sekelas dengan Luhan.

Klik!

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah belakang. Disana ada Chanyeol yang sedang memegang hpnya memotret Baekhyun sedang mengintip Sehun dan Luhan di balik pohon.

"Sebuah fakta mengejutkan bahwa seseorang yang diketahui cebol tengah mengintip seseorang dibalik pohon. Mungkin berita itu akan menarik jika dipasang di mading."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, sudah cukup selama ini ia diganggu oleh Chanyeol. Jangan sampai Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Sehun. Bisa bisa Baekhyun mati karena Chanyeol juga sekelas dengan Sehun. Apalagi Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah rival—begitu yang dikatakan semua orang disekolah—

"Ce. pat. ha. pus." Baekhyun sudah sangat marah hari ini. Mengingat betapa jengkelnya ia ketika bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi pertemuannya selalu saja Baekhyun sedang mengintip Sehun dan Luhan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang menganggu Baekhyun atau memang kebetulan yang lain?

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Sudah cukup. Baekhyun benci mendengar gelagak sombong si Park. Hah, dia tidak peduli Chanyeol seterkenal itu disekolah atau di Korea. Yang jelas, Baekhyun harus menghapus foto itu bagaimana caranya.

Baekhyun berlari menerjang Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengarahnya lengan kekarnya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menghimpit Baekhyun diantaranya dan pohon.

Mata Baekhyun membelakkan matanya, pasalnya saat ini wajah Chanyeol dan dia hanya berjarak sangat dekat sehingga hidung mereka hampir saja bersentuhan. Apalagi dengan tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun entah mengapa kali ini darah Baekhyun berdesir, seumur hidup ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan laki-laki. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol yang pertama.

"Kau mau foto bodohmu ini dihapus, bukankah begitu?"

Bagaikan hipnotis Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tanpa adanya sebuah protes dan pukulan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terdiam seperti ini tanpa adanya penolakan dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring menatap Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Hancurkan hubungan mereka berdua denganku. Karena aku menyukai Xi Luhan…"

.

.

. 

* * *

To be continue.

* * *

hola guys!  
aku bawa ff chanbaek ;) semoga kalian puas yak haha  
oh ya ini adalah remake dari ff yang author buat sendiri tapi itu versi sasunaru dan sekarang author buat versi chanbaek. Jadi author bukan mencuri ide tapi remake ff author sendiri :) kalo banyak responnya sih bakal update fast hoho

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

kamsahamnida!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kau mau foto bodohmu ini dihapus, bukankah begitu?"_

_Bagaikan hipnotis Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tanpa adanya sebuah protes dan pukulan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terdiam seperti ini tanpa adanya penolakan dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring menatap Baekhyun yang terdiam._

_"Hancurkan hubungan mereka berdua denganku. Karena aku menyukai Xi Luhan…"_

* * *

**Partner**

**girlBaekhyun x Chanyeol**

**EXO fanfiction**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Baekhyun membelakkan mata hazelnya lebar-lebar. Apakah pemuda didepannya ini sungguhan berkata seperti itu? Atau ia hanya mengerjai Baekhyun? Pasalnya Chanyeol ini tampan—bagi Baekhyun tidak—banyak perempuan yang mengejarnya, jadi Chanyeol hanya tinggal menunjuk seorang perempuan yang ia suka dan akhirnya berpasangan. Cih, ia tahu otak-otak seperti Chanyeol ini hanya ingin mengerjai Baekhyun dengan berkata seperti itu. Dan lagi pula menghancurkan hubungan orang itu tidak baik. Walaupun ia menyukai Sehun ia tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Ia akan bersaing dengan Luhan secara sehat tidak seperti Chanyeol yang seenaknya saja menyebutnya 'menghancurkan'

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol—yang agak besar dari tubuh Baekhyun—menjauh darinya. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang sengit.

"Kau—" Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya. "—aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya rencanamu. Tapi maaf PANGERAN—" Baekhyun kembali berhenti sejenak untuk menatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'pangeran'. "—aku tidak akan mengikuti rencanamu." Lanjutnya.

"Cih munafik. Kau ingin merebut Sehun tanpa campur tanganku? Gadis sepertimu tidak mungkin—"

"Ah, siapa tau seseorang seperti Sehun tidak memandang fisik bukan? Tidak seperti kau. Aku tahu kau itu hanya menginginkan Luhan karena dadanya yang besar, iya kan?!" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol dengan cepat. Entah Baekhyun sadar atau tidak kali ini mata Chanyeol berkilat marah. Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Dengar ya Tuan Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan mengikuti perintah menjijikkanmu karena aku akan bersaing dengan Luhan secara sehat, permisi." Baekhyun segera menggerakkan kakinya menjauh dari Chanyeol yang tengah mematung. Baru beberapa centimeter Baekhyun kembali diam, "Ah ya, sebenarnya aku ingin muntah jika memanggilmu pangeran. Sifat dan wajahmu tidak akan pernah bisa disebut pangeran." Ucapnya sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri. Ia sudah kehilangan mood untuk mengintip Sehun dan Luhan. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sehun dan Luhan. Dia hanya ingin menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Setelah dilihatnya sudah menjauh dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjongkok dan menjambak rambutnya yang diikat kuda. "Argh! Kau bodoh Baekhyun! Bagaimana kalau raksasa itu benar benar memasukkan fotoku ke mading? Kau benar benar memancing kemarahannya," Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, ia sudah pasrah ketika Chanyeol memang benar benar memasukkan fotonya ke mading dan pasrah ketika seluruh sekolah tau—termasuk Sehun.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih saja menatap pohon di depannya. Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol sama sekali tak bergerak sekalipun. Walaupun Sehun dan Luhan sudah beranjak dari sana, ia tetap tak berkutik. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan matanya berkilat marah.

"Ah, jadi ini yang namanya ditolak dan dipermalukan? Kau sukses membuatku marah, Byun Baekhyun. Akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut didepanku dengan memohon."

* * *

Baekhyun lebih memilih ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Ia sangat malas jika harus kembali ke kelas, jika ke kelas pasti ia hanya akan mendengar teriakan teriakan fans Chanyeol yang nyaring membuat Baekhyun ingin menyumpal satu satu mulut mereka menggunakan lap bau. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas, ya—perpustakaan merupakan pilihan terbaik untuknya. Dan ia yakin, Yixing pasti sedang mencari Baekhyun. Biarlah, lagipula nanti Yixing pasti akan menemukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergerak menuju rak-rak buku perpustakaan untuk melihat buku yang ingin ia baca. Ia meneliti satu persatu buku yang ada didalam rak tersebut. Tiba-tiba ada satu buku yang menarik perhatiannya dan letaknya—oh tidak! Itu diatas. Baekhyun mendengus, ia sudah lelah mempunyai tubuh sependek ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu pendek, tapi ia selalu mengira ia pendek karena ia selalu dikelilingi oleh orang orang tinggi—termasuk Yixing—

Ia melipat kedua lengan kemejanya menggulung keatas sampai ketiaknya agar tidak menganggu Baekhyun saat mengambil buku tersebut. Baekhyun sudah menggapai buku tersebut sampai berjinjit tapi tetap saja tidak sampai. Ia ingin sekali meminta bantuan orang lain, tapi ditempat Baekhyun terlalu sedikit orang kebanyakan berada di tempat duduk perpustakaan sedang membaca buku. Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan berusaha dengan giat.

Sebuah lengan memegang pinggang Baekhyun, "Butuh bantuan?" Bisiknya ditelinga Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan memutar tubuhnya kebelakang.

Betapa terkejutnya bahwa seseorang dihadapannya ini adalah Sehun dan posisinya sama seperti ia dan Chanyeol tadi di belakang pohon.

"E-eh? Ah, Sehun, bisakah tolong ambilkan buku itu?" Tunjuk Baekhyun pada buku yang ingin ia ambil tadi. Sehun mengangguk dan segera mengambil buku tersebut dengan enteng. Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya yang pendek dan memalukan didepan Sehun. Jika Baekhyun harus berjinjit maka Sehun bisa mengambil buku diatas buku Baekhyun.

Sehun memberikan buku tersebut pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menunduk akhirnya mendongak menatap mata Sehun.

"Te-terimakasih, Sehun. Maafkan aku, tubuhku terlalu pendek." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya imut membuat Sehun gemas.

"Tidak, aku menyukai gadis pendek karena enak dipeluk seperti ini…."

Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membelakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Eh? Ke-kenapa? Baekhyun sangat gugup hingga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yah memang bukan hanya ini saja Sehun memeluknya dan bukan hanya ini saja Baekhyun dan Sehun berbicara, mereka sudah menjadi teman sejak satu tahun lalu tepatnya pada saat penerimaan siswa-siswi baru.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dan Sehun cukup kaget melihat Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya. Sehun juga kaget kenapa ia bisa memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, ada yang salah disini.

"Maaf Baek. Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak perlu dihibur, bukankah aku memang pendek?" Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya membuat Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun memukul lengan Sehun dan menatap tajam sementara itu Sehun hanya menaikkan bahu tak mengerti.

"Bukan seperti itu, tadi aku melihatmu ditaman belakang. Kau berjongkok dan menjambak rambutmu sendiri seperti orang gila—" Baekhyun menendang tulang kering Sehun membuat Sehun kesakitan dengan memegang tulang keringnya ditendang oleh Baekhyun, "—jadi aku mengikutimu hingga sampai perpustakaan untuk menghiburmu," Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun terdiam, Sehun melakukan ini semua untuknya? Kenapa pipi Baekhyun terasa panas, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Wajah Baekhyun memerah ia tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumnya. Tapi ia tetap dengan ekspresi marahnya, karena ia tidak mau Sehun tahu bahwa saat ini Baekhyun sedang malu sekaligus senang Sehun menghibur Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya ketika Sehun sedang membicarakan masalah penting pada Luhan, Sehun melihat Baekhyun berjalan pergi. Sehun hanya tertawa ketika ia melihat bibir Baekhyun bergerak sendiri mengumpat kata-kata. Ketika Baekhyun menunduk dan menjambak rambutnya, Sehun tertawa keras membuat Luhan bingung. Dan akhirnya—yeah, Sehun memilih mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Ah, terima kasih Sehun. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan berlari cepat menjauhi Sehun. Dirinya terlalu gugup untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Biasanya ia tidak pernah segugup ini, well—mungkin karena Sehun memeluknya dan menghiburnya. Biasanya jika bertemu Sehun tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik seperti ini. Paling hanya tersenyum dan berbicara.

Senyum Sehun perlahan memudar ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun sudah jauh darinya. Ia kembali memasang ekspresi datar yang tidak akan diketahui semua orang.

* * *

"Baek, ayo beli eskrim, hari ini aku menginginkan eskrim." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Yixing yang sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Tadi ia sempat mendiami Baekhyun karena Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Yixing memang seperti itu. Ia takut sahabat baiknya terjadi sesuatu. Yang jelas ia ingin melindungi Baekhyun karena Baekhyun satu-satunya orang yang mengerti keadaannya.

"Ayo, hari ini aku mentraktirmu karena tadi aku sudah meninggalkanmu." Yixing memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun membalas memeluk Yixing. Kemudian mereka berjalan dengan Baekhyun memeluk lengan Yixing.

"S—sunbae, bi—bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Baekhyun menoleh ketika melihat gadis yang agak tinggi darinya tengah menunduk dan memilin roknya pelan. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti. Gadis ini akhirnya menaikkan kepalanya pelan, ah Wendy rupanya. Anak journalist yang berada satu tingkat dibawah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Baekhyun menatap Wendy dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Yixing menyikut lengan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menatap Yixing. 'Ada apa dengannya?' begitulah bibir Yixing membentukkan sebuah kalimat. Baekhyun hanya menaikkan bahunya tak mengerti.

"Hey, angkat kepalamu. Kami bukan orang yang gila hormat, Wendy." Wendy akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya ragu-ragu sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Yixing bergantian dengan perasaan takut-takut.

"Sunbae, ta—tadi Chanyeol sunbae bilang bahwa aku harus mengatakan ini padamu," Wendy berhenti menatap mata hazel Baekhyun yang tak beraturan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa Chanyeol serius dengan perkataannya tadi? Baekhyun hanya diam mencoba memberi kode agar Wendy tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya walaupun jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan.

"Ia berkata bahwa sunbae harus menemuinya di parkiran. Jika tidak, a—aku—" Wendy menghela nafas, "—akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini."

Baekhyun segera berlari tidak peduli lagi dengan pembicaraannya dengan Wendy dan teriakkan Yixing memanggil nama Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin masalahnya dengan Chanyeol sampai melibatkan orang lain. Chanyeol memang benar keterlaluan. Apakah ini hanya karena sebuah foto dan menghancurkan hubungan orang lain? Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan Luhan hanya dengan tersenyum. Dengan begitu Luhan jatuh kepelukan Chanyeol dan ia terjatuh kepelukan Sehun—hey sudahlah.

Baekhyun sampai diparkiran dengan terengah-engah. Ia mencari Chanyeol dengan panik. Seketika itu ia melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri disamping mobilnya dengan memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya kemudian ia memainkan ponsel lagi. Ah rupanya Chanyeol sudah menunggu Baekhyun datang.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Raksasa sombong ini perlu diberikan pelajaran. Baekhyun berjalan menemui Chanyeol dan dengan cepat menendang tulang kering Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan dengan memegang tulang keringnya.

"YA! Apa mau-mu cebol?"

"Seharusnya aku bertanya padamu raksasa! Kau apakan Wendy, hah?! Wendy itu orang baik, kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu tadi."

Chanyeol kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan berdiri tegak. Ia tertawa menyeringai membuat naluri Baekhyun menciut melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu menyeramkan.

"Aku memberikanmu sebuah penawaran. Penawaran pertama, Wendy dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Penawaran kedua, fotomu akan aku sebar di mading. Penawaran ketiga kau menjadi partnerku untuk menghancurkan hubungan si brengsek itu dengan Luhan. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun kembali berpikir, jika ia memilih penawaran pertama otomatis penawaran kedua dan ketiga tidak akan membuat Chanyeol menganggu kehidupan Baekhyun lagi. Tapi penawaran pertama itu melibatkan Wendy yang tidak tahu apa apa. Apalagi Wendy adalah anak yang baik. Wendy sering mewawancarai Baekhyun ketika ada kegiatan—karena Baekhyun ketua kelas—Baekhyun melihat gaya bicara dan tingkah laku Wendy dan Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa Wendy adalah orang yang baik.

Penawaran kedua, bisa saja Baekhyun pilih. Tapi Baekhyun sangat takut jika ia memilih penawaran kedua otomatis seluruh sekolah akan tahu bahwa Baekhyun menjadi stalker Sehun diam diam. Jika Sehun melihat berita itu, Sehun akan membenci Baekhyun karena mungkin Sehun akan berpikir betapa menjijikkannya Baekhyun yang selalu mengikuti Sehun ketika bersama Luhan.

Dan penawaran ketiga, Baekhyun terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Cih, lama. Diam berarti memilih semua penawaran." Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam mobilnya. Baekhyun yang melihat pergerakan Chanyeol segera berlari mengikuti Chanyeol. Dan untung saja Baekhyun bisa mencegah Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol hendak menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Aku butuh waktu brengsek! Kau kira orang bisa cepat berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau lemah, lama, dan tak berguna, jika kau butuh waktu lebih baik aku mencari penggantimu." Baekhyun membelakkan mata hazelnya lebar-lebar dan membanting pintu mobil Chanyeol dengan keras.

"CARILAH PENGGANTI LAIN KARENA AKU TIDAK SUDI BEKERJA SAMA DENGANMU," Dilihatnya Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, Baekhyun segera meninggalkan tempat Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu. Aku akan mencari pengganti lain dan menjalankan semua penawaranmu." Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Baekhyun membeku, apa yang harus ia pilih? Gara-gara Baekhyun, Wendy nanti akan menderita.

Baekhyun berlari dan merentangkan tangannya didepan mobil Chanyeol, menghalangi mobil Chanyeol yang ingin pergi dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol membanting stirnya dengan kesal. Sebenarnya mau si cebol ini apa?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, menyingkir!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras sambil tetap merentangkan tangannya. Chanyeol yang kesal segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun. Ia sudah bersiap-siap mendorong Baekhyun agar menjauh dari mobilnya.

"Kau ingin mendengar jawabanku, iya kan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah bersiap siap memegang bahu Baekhyun untuk menyingkirkan jalannya. Baekhyun membuat tangannya terkepal didepan dadanya, posisi ini seperti petinju yang siap meninju Chanyeol apapun keadaannya.

"A—aku," Lidah Baekhyun kelu. Ia terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Chanyeol tetap menanti Baekhyun dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, ia berdecak sembari melirik jam tangannya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kembali, "A—aku i—ingin menerimapenawaranmuyangketiga." Baekhyun mengucapkannya tanpa adanya jeda. Ia juga tak sudi mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan pelan. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang hanya berwajah datar. Tanpa Baekhyun tahu sebenarnya dibalik wajah datar Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah seringainya.

"Hn,"

"Apa?! Hanya sebuah deheman yang kau keluarkan?! Breng—"

"Aku tidak dengar."

"Hah?!"

"Berlutut didepanku."

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau gila!"

"Berlutut didepanku dalam waktu 3 detik dan memohon."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Baekhyun melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat keadaan. Dilihatnya suasana sekolah sudah sepi. Disisi lain Baekhyun lega karena tidak akan ada yang melihatnya berlutut didepan Chanyeol. Disisi lain ia menjunjung tinggi nilai harga diri, tapi jika ia berlutut didepan Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan menertawainya habis-habisan, dan juga jika ia tidak berlutut didepan Chanyeol, foto dan Wendy adalah taruhannya. Baekhyun bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Bruk.

Baekhyun bersimpuh didepan Chanyeol dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya, ia sudah tahu pasti Chanyeol akan tertawa. "Aku ingin menjadi partnermu." Lanjut Baekhyun. Chanyeol melipat tangannya didepan dada bidangnya.

"Kurang keras, aku tidak mendengarmu." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin sekali ia meninju si brengsek ini sekarang juga, ia sudah kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu merendahkan orang orang disekitarnya dan sok menjadi penguasa dimana-mana. Baekhyun harus meredam kemarahannya, bisa bisa gara-gara masalahnya, Wendy menjadi korban.

"A—aku—"

"Ikuti aku cebol dan katakan secara keras." Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun gila, suka sekali memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Arghh! Setelah ini, Baekhyun bersumpah akan membuat Chanyeol menderita bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun—"

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun—"

"—akan menjadi partner—"

"—akan menjadi partner—"

"—Park Chanyeol—"

"—Park Chanyeol—"

"—dalam menghancurkan—"

"—dalam menghancurkan—"

"—hubungan si brengsek—"

"—hubungan si—breng—hey apa?! Kau mengatakan Sehun si brengsek?! Kau lebih breng—"

"Lanjutkan dan jangan membantah!"

Ck, Baekhyun berdecak sebal.

"—hubungan si brengsek—"

"—dengan Luhan."

"—dengan Luhan."

"Bagus," Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dengan gaya angkuhnya. Ia tertawa pelan melihat Baekhyun yang masih dibawahnya dengan menatap gaya tepuk tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun masih setia berlutut didepan Chanyeol. "Sekarang ikuti aku kita akan membuat sebuah rencana." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk membantunya berdiri dan melepaskannya kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya masih dengan gaya angkuhnya. Hey, Chanyeol masih punya hati untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

Dan jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang kali karena ulah Chanyeol memegang tangannya.

Tin!

Bunyi bel mobil Chanyeol membangunkan lamunan Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun menoleh dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk masuk kesebelah mobilnya. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol, terciptalah suasana yang hening sepanjang perjalanan.

Baekhyun berdecak kagum ketika mobil Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah yang pintu gerbang berwarna emas itu otomatis terbuka. Baekhyun melihat kedepan, dilihatnya suasana taman yang sangat indah dihiasi air mancur besar, membuat Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol adalah pemuda kaya. Kemudian dilihatnya dibelakang taman itu ada rumah Chanyeol yang sangat besar dihiasi cat putih membuat Baekhyun terkagum kembali.

Mata Baekhyun menuju seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan gaya angkuh di taman dengan—yang Baekhyun yakini adalah pembantu rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali menajamkan penglihatannya. Rambut kecoklatan, dada besar, kulit putih, dan itu seperti seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu itu siapa. Apakah itu adik Chanyeol?

"Shit." Chanyeol membanting stirnya kemudian memutar mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Baekhyun memegang kursi yang ia duduki dengan meneriaki nama Chanyeol dengan kencang. Chanyeol seperti pembalap yang akan menyalip lawannya. Dengan segera pintu itu terbuka dan menutup kembali membuat Chanyeol bernafas lega dan kembali menjauhi mobilnya dari rumahnya. Chanyeol tidak cukup gila karena membawa orang asing masuk rumahnya yang dihuni oleh banyak orang. Ia hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal dan membawanya menuju apartement.

"YA! Raksasa sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membuatku mati muda? Lagipula kita mau kemana? Jangan-jangan kau mau memper—"

"Berisik dasar cebol,"

"KAU BELUM MEJAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Teriak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengusap telinganya dan menatap Baekhyun tak kalah sengit dari Baekhyun.

"Kita pergi ke apartemenku, bodoh."

Baekhyun diam. Ia tak kembali berbicara. Jantungnya belum kembali normal karena Chanyeol membalikkan mobilnya dan menancap gasnya kecepatan penuh. Dan juga gadis yang berbicara dengan gaya angkuh itu, Baekhyun merasa ia mengenalnya.

Dan gadis itu mirip seperti, Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

To be continue.

* * *

author tau tbcnya gaje haha. Author janji kan mau update fast? Ini sudah update fast semoga suka ;)

**big thanks to;**

**[ .3158] [ByunViBaek] [ ] [CB] [ChanLoveBaek] [ParkByun] [parklili] [kim kai ussy] [Byun Hun.K] [emaknye yeollie] [ ] [Hanbyeol267] [ViviPExotic46] [Baekyeonyeol] [welcumbaek] [Sniaanggrn] [AnggyeEXOnBTS]**

maaf kalo ada yang namanya belum kesebut dan belum bisa balas review. mungkin akan dibalas pas chapter depan ya ;)

tolong berikan review?

kamsahamnida!


	3. Chapter 3

Mereka akhirnya sampai dan masuk ke apartement Chanyeol tanpa sepatah katapun. Baekhyun lebih memilih duduk di sofa sedangkan Chanyeol segera meninggalkan Baekhyun dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dalam hatinya, Baekhyun ingin sekali menjambak rambut Chanyeol dan memakannya hingga ia botak. Baekhyun meremas rambutnya sendiri kesal karena ia terjebak dalam permainan bodoh yang dibuat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat apartement Chanyeol, sangat luas dan bersih untuk ukuran Chanyeol yang sebagai laki-laki, apalagi Chanyeol tinggal sendiri. Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi apartement Chanyeol. Seketika itu matanya menangkap sebuah foto anak kecil yang sedang bermain ayunan bersama. Sang gadis kecil sedang duduk di ayunan sementara sang pria kecil sedang berdiri di belakang gadis kecil tersebut. Baekhyun terkekeh, karena ia yakin pria kecil ini adalah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan segera membalikkan badannya menatap Chanyeol sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya memicing, mengira-ngira apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. "Kau sedang mencuri?"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menginjak kaki Chanyeol.

"A-auw! YA!" Badannya berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang kini sedang duduk di sofa Chanyeol. Nafasnya terburu buru dan matanya menyipit. Ia sedang kesal karena dituduh melakukan hal-hal aneh, kalau Chanyeol tidak percaya Baekhyun lantas kenapa Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke apartementnya?

Merasa Baekhyun malah menatapnya tajam, Chanyeol menghela nafas beratnya. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Ujar Chanyeol mengalah. Kini Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya duduk disamping Baekhyun yang kini menatap lurus sambil meremas tasnya.

Hening sebentar karena Baekhyun sedang mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya karena Chanyeol duduk terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Kau itu pangeran sekolah—maaf itu bukan pujian." Baekhyun berdehem sebentar, "Kau seharusnya tinggal menunjuk mereka kalau kau ingin mengajaknya menjadi sepasang kekasih, kenapa harus Luhan? Jika kau ingin Luhan, dan kenapa harus aku yang membantumu? Kau tahu, aku tidak terlalu terkenal di sekolah."

"Begini, tanpa kau beri tahu, aku bisa tinggal menunjuk siapa saja yang akan kujadikan sepasang kekasih. Aku sudah mempunyai mantan yang sangat banyak. Luhan adalah teman kecilku. Luhan tidak menyukaiku karena sifatku. Aku selalu mengganti kekasihku agar ia bisa melihatku. Tapi nyatanya, Luhan sama sekali tidak melihatku. Ia terlalu cuek. Maka dari itu aku menggunakanmu untuk membantuku menghancurkan hubungan mereka." Ujar Chanyeol mantap. Baekhyun tidak berkedip karena terlalu kaget dengan fakta mengejutkan bahwa Chanyeol dan Luhan adalah teman semasa kecil. Jadi foto gadis di ayunan tadi adalah Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku memilihmu. Mungkin karena, jika aku selalu ingin melihat Luhan bersama Sehun aku selalu bertemu denganmu, dan yeah—kau sangat menyeramkan menguntit Sehun." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendelik marah. Ia tidak semenyeramkan itu jika menguntit Sehun. Ia hanya duduk diam dan tenang.

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Kau setuju dengan rencanaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Walaupun ini tidak terdengar sehat tapi ini juga menguntungkanku untuk mendapatkan Sehun."

Chanyeol berdiri dan bertepuk tangan heboh. Ia mengambil jari Baekhyun dan mengaitkan jari mungil Baekhyun ke jari besarnya. Ia menariknya hingga keluar apartement. Sontak Baekhyun melebarkan matanya karena terkaget. Ia harus mengontrol detak jantungnya saat ini bahwa jantungnya kini berdegup kencang. Tidak, ini salah! Ia menyukai Sehun bukan Chanyeol si egois.

"Cha-chan," Cicit Baekhyun ketika mereka sampai di depan lift apartement Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh sedikit menunduk karena tubuh Baekhyun lebih pendek darinya. Ia menaikkan alisnya bingung kenapa Baekhyun memanggilnya. Bukankah tadi Baekhyun setuju dengan ajakan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, Chanyeol memang tidak peka bahwa ia masih mengaitkan jarinya. "Tanganmu, raksasa!" Sontak Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya dan berdehem kaget.

Ting!—pintu lift terbuka membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki panjangnya masuk ke dalam lift. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol bergerak, ikut melangkahkan kaki mungilnya masuk ke dalam lift.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Setelah itu kita bertemu di Taman Bermain Hansang jam tiga sore. Karena hari ini, Luhan dan Sehun akan kesana. Kita akan menggagalkan rencana mereka."

* * *

**Partner**

**Main Cast**. Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol  
**Other Cast. **Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and other.

**C**han**B**aek. **GS **for **U**ke.

**a/n**: halo ada yang masih ingat ff ini? Maaf kalo saya telat update. Tapi akan saya usahakan akan update cepet :3 mungkin ff You Don't Know Who I Am sama Make Up akan hiatus sebentar. Saya akan fokus sama ff ini dan Bad Destiny selama bulan puasa karena saya menghargai kalian hehe. Kalo kalian lupa jalan ceritanya, baca ulang ya**  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

Baekhyun berdiri di depan taman bermain Hansang dengan kaos putih tipis yang melekat di tubuhnya ditemani kemeja berwarna merah yang terbuka, sementara ia menggunakan celana panjang yang membungkus kakinya dan juga sepatu conves. Tidak lupa juga ia menggunakan topi dan membawa masker untuk berjaga jaga. Sesekali ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di tas slempangnya untuk mengecek pesan ponselnya.

Akan tetapi tidak ada satupun pesan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ponsel Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggerutu kecil, apa Chanyeol berniat mengerjainya atau bagaimana?

Baekhyun mengedarkan padangannya. Seketika itu matanya melihat Chanyeol didepannya berjalan dengan gaya angkuh ke arahnya. Jantung Baekhyun kembali berdegup kencang. Baekhyun akui bahwa Chanyeol sangat tampan dengan baju kaos polos dan juga celana panjang. Tidak lupa juga tutup topi ia bawa kebelakang dan memakai kacamata hitam. Sial, jangan sampai Baekhyun jatuh hati kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meninju lengan Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu membuatku menunggu, hah?" Chanyeol mengusap telinganya dengan gusar karena suara Baekhyun sangat berdengung di telinganya.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Chanyeol menahan tawa karena saat ini Baekhyun memang seperti penguntit yang mengenakan masker dan juga topi. "Lepas maskermu, kau membuatku tertawa."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Ia membuka topinya membuat rambut yang sempat ia gulung kini berjuntai bebas. Chanyeol sediki terpana dengan rambut indah dengan panjang sedada itu tergerai bebas di terpa angin.

Baekhyun membuka maskernya dan memakai topinya lagi. Ia membiarkan rambut panjangnya menjutai bebas. "Lepas kacamatamu, jangan berlagak sombong." Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Sebelumnya mereka sudah membeli tiket maka dari itu mereka hanya tinggal masuk.

"Chanyeol?!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sama berhenti setelah mendengar suara cempreng yang di keluarkan oleh orang lain. Mereka menoleh ke belakang melihat perempuan cantik berdiri di belakang mereka dengan menahan marah. Baekhyun sedikit terkaget bahwa perempuan cantik ini mengenal Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit iri dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan langsing milik apalagi gayanya yang terlihat elegan.

"Dia pacar barumu? Seleramu sangat rendah, Chanyeol." Perempuan itu menunjuk Baekhyun menggunakan telunjuknya. Baekhyun melotot kaget dan menganga, Baekhyun menarik perkataannya bahwa ia mengatakan perempuan ini cantik. Cantik iya, tapi kelakuan tidak.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi. Chanyeol sedikit maju dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Menghalangi Baekhyun untuk tidak bermacam-macam dengan perempuan di depannya. Chanyeol tahu tempat, ia tidak akan membuat keributan.

"Perempuan tomboy ini kau jadikan pacar? Sebaiknya kau tetap memilihku daripada perempuan tidak tahu cara berpakaian."

Baekhyun meremas kaos polos Chanyeol untuk membuatnya menyingkir. Baekhyun juga berusaha meredam amarahnya untuk tidak bertengkar dengan perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya di depan umum. Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari perempuan gila ini.

"Kusarankan kau segera putus dengan Chanyeol. Karena jika tidak maka Luhan akan memutuskan kalian berdua."

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti membuat Baekhyun menabrak punggung tegap Chanyeol karena langkah Chanyeol yang terburu-buru kini menjadi berhenti. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan berbalik. Ia berjalan menuju perempuan gila tadi membuat Baekhyun terkaget karena perempuan ini adalah mantan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan di belakang Chanyeol.

"Bukan Luhan yang membuat kita putus. Tapi aku memang meninginkannya."

Perempuan itu mendecak sebal dan memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak sadar, Chan? Luhan yang membuat kita putus!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Luhan."

"Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa ketika kau berpacaran dengan seseorang kau pasti putus karena Luhan."

'Terserah."

Sret!—Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya. Kini Baekhyun berada di sampingnya. Baekhyun sedikit mendongak ke samping dan melihat Chanyeol menampilkan senyum remehnya kepada perempuan ini.

"Aku akan bahagia dengan kekasih baruku."

Cup!—Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun mendekat hingga kini bibir tebal Chanyeol meraup bibi tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun melotot kaget karena Chanyeol tengah menciumnya di depan umum. Mata Baekhyun masih terbuka dan melihat wajah Chanyeol kini menutup matanya dan melumat bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih, pikirannya mendadak kosong ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Baekhyun. Bibirnya masih melumat bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh tegap Chanyeol membuat ciuman itu terputus. Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya sementara Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya dan pandangannya menjadi _blank._

Perempuan itu menarik bahu Baekhyun dan segera melayangkan tangannya ke pipi mulus Baekhyun.

Grep!—sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah menahan tangan perempuan yang hendak menyakit pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sekali lagi mendongak kaget menatap Chanyeol.

"Jangan menyentuh kekasihku dengan tangan busukmu. Ayo pergi." Chanyeol melepaskan tangan perempuan itu dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit berlari karena ia tidak ingin mendengar kata kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut mantannya. Chanyeol sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat.

Chanyeol sedikit merutuki dirinya karena ia reflex mencium Baekhyun di depan umum. Pikirannya melayang bagaimana manisnya rasa bibir Baekhyun dengan alami tanpa adanya sebuah lipstick yang berada di bibir Baekhyun. Biasanya ketika Chanyeol berciuman, Chanyeol akan merasakan asin karena mungkin ia sedikit menghisap lipstick dari perempuan perempuan lain. Tapi itu berbeda ketika ia mencium Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun di belakang. Chanyeol sedikit merasa aneh bahwa Baekhyun tidak memukulnya atau melakukan perlawanan lainnya. Melainkan hanya diam. Chanyeol mencoba berhenti, ia mencoba mengetes Baekhyun. Jika ia menabrak punggungnya maka dipastikan Baekhyun sedang melamun.

Brug!—Baekhyun tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya mendongak menatap Chanyeol, "YAK! KAU DASAR MESUM! ITU CIUMAN PERTA—HMPP."

"Mulut berisikmu harus di sumpal sesuatu sepertinya."

"Traktir aku semangkuk eskrim. Sekarang." Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah. Ia biarkan Baekhyun meminta seberapa banyak eskrim asal Baekhyun tidak marah lagi padanya dan menggagalkan rencana menghancurkan hubungan Luhan dan Sehun.

Kini, Baekhyun duduk menunggu Chanyeol di kedai eskrim sekitar taman bermain. Ia menopang dagunya bosan, sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang memesan eskrim.

_'Apa maksud perempuan tadi? Ia mengatakan bahwa Luhan yang menghancurkan hubungan mereka?'_—batin Baekhyun bingung. Rupanya Baekhyun masih memikirkan perkataan perempuan yang mereka temui tadi. Luhan menghancurkan hubungan mereka? Bukankah tadi di apartement Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak peduli jika Chanyeol berpacaran dengan orang lain. Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya kesal—tentunya ia sudah membuka topinya terlebih dahulu—ini sangat membingungkan. Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti hubungan Luhan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun akui ia sedikit mengerti, Chanyeol adalah teman kecil Luhan. Lalu Chanyeol menyukai Luhan, dan Luhan tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjadi playboy agar Luhan melihatnya, tapi Luhan tetap masa bodoh. Lalu perempuan lain datang mengatakan bahwa Luhan yang membuat mereka putus. Atau mungkin, Chanyeol sering membicarakan Luhan di depan perempuan lain? Tapi Baekhyun rasa itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau seperti orang gila menjambak rambutmu sendiri." Baekhyun mendongak dan segera membenarkan rambutnya. Ia memasang topinya lagi karena ia yakin rambutnya menjadi jelek karena ia menjambaknya terlalu kuat. Chanyeol menarik kursi di depan Baekhyun dan segera duduk di sana. Ia memberikan pesanan eskrim strawberry pada Baekhyun.

"Apa urusanmu? Dan terimakasih!" Baekhyun segera menyantap eskrimnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun. Chanyeol tetap memperhatikan Baekhyun. Awalnya ia biasa saja dengan Baekhyun, tapi ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin ingin melihatnya lebih lama. Apalagi ia mengingat kasus ia mencium Baekhyun tadi.

"Tadi itu ciuman pertamamu? Maaf kalau begitu." Baekhyun menoleh. Ia sedikit menampilkan wajah tak suka kemudian mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Lain kali jangan mencium seseorang secara sembarangan."

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk—"

"Chanyeol?!" Mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat perempuan cantik berdiri tidak beberapa jauh dari mereka. Baekhyun sedikit melotot, siapa lagi perempuan ini?

Perempuan itu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, "Lama tak berjumpa, Chanyeol. Aku merindukanmu." Perempuan itu ingin memeluk Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol berdiri untuk menghindar, sementara itu Baekhyun masih terbengong sendiri sambil memakan eskrimnya.

Perempuan itu melirik Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak anggunnya. _What the hell_. Pertama, ia tersenyum dengan wajah centil kepada Chanyeol. Sekarang ia menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah tak suka. "Kau siapanya Chanyeol?"

"Aku—"

"Dia kekasihku."

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan mengatakan: aku temannya. Chanyeol dengan cepat menyela ucapan Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan cepat ingin menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Perempuan itu tertawa heboh. "Kau turun selera, Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal, "Jangan melirik orang dari luar. Liriklah dari dalam! Kau tidak pantas mengatakan orang seperti itu. Sejak kapan kau mengenalku? Jangan menganggu hubungan kami." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun takjub. Chanyeol sedikit bersyukur karena Baekhyun mengikuti permainan Chanyeol.

"Luhan pasti akan membuat kalian berpisah."

"Biarkan saja! Yang penting cintaku tetap untuk Chanyeol." Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan berjalan meninggalkan perempuan gila itu dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tersadar segera menyusul Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar tanpa memandang perempuan itu, "Sepertinya tuan putriku sangat tidak suka diganggu." Kemudian berjalan lagi menyusul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol berada di belakangnya segera berhenti dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol. "Berapa perempuan gila lagi yang harus aku temui, hah? Baru masuk saja sudah bertemu dua." Ia mengacungkan dua jarinya kepada Chanyeol. "Dan lagi apa maksudnya Luhan yang menghancurkan hubunganmu?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya ia sungguh benci pembicaraan ini menyangkut Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Ujar Chanyeol dingin membuat Baekhyun terkaget bahwa topic pembacaraan mereka mengenai Luhan membuat Chanyeol diam. Baekhyun menghela nafas beratnya.

Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat seseorang dengan postur tubuh yang sangat Baekhyun kenal. Matanya kembali melebar seketika ia tahu siapa pemilik postur tubuh tegap seperti itu.

"Itu Sehun! Cepat!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk segera mendekati Sehun dan Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dan mereka akhirnya menganggu Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berkencan.

.

Baekhyun mengusap keringatnya. Ia sudah lelah mengikuti Sehun dan Luhan. Begitupula dengan Chanyeol. Mereka kini duduk di bangku sekeliling taman untuk mengatur nafasnya. Hari sudah menjelang malam namun mereka rasa Sehun dan Luhan masih bersenang senang. Bagaimana mereka tidak lelah, mereka bersenenang-senang dan menganggu Luhan. Itu membuat mereka melakukan pekerjaan dua kali.

Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana ia menganggu Luhan dan Sehun ketika mereka sedang menonton film 3D. Awalnya Luhan hanya memeluk tangan Sehun, namun karena Baekhyun kesal, ia melemparkan popcorn ke kepala Luhan membuat Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan Baekhyun menunduk agar tidak terlihat. Lalu Chanyeol akan mencubitnya karena melempar popcorn ke Luhan.

Lalu, ketika bermain wahana yang lain, Sehun memeluk Luhan membuat Chanyeol marah dan dengan sengaja menabrak Sehun hingga terjatuh. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol menjatuhkan Sehun segera menginjak kaki Chanyeol karena marah. Jujur saja di hari pertama saja sudah bertengkar karena tidak terima menyakiti orang yang disuka, apakah mereka akan baik baik saja di hari kedepan?

"Chanyeol, tunggu sebentar disini. Aku ingin pergi ke kamar kecil dulu." Tanpa menoleh Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil mengatur nafasnya. Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamar kecil terdekat dari tempat duduk mereka.

Baekhyun sampai di kamar kecil, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang masih disana. Baekhyun berjalan menuju wastafel. Ia membuka topinya dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia sedikit melihat wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan. "Apakah dengan wajah seperti ini aku bisa mempunyai kekasih?" Gumam Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

"Tidak ada gunanya berbicara seperti ini, Baekhyun. Wajahmu cantik, yeah tapi tidak secantik perempuan lain. Kau yang tercantik diantara orang jelek." Baekhyun tertawa kecil karena tingkahnya yang begitu bodoh berbicara dengan sendirinya.

Baekhyun berjalan untuk mengambil tissue. Ia segera mengelap wajahnya menggunakan tissue itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang yang daritadi ia ganggu bersama Chanyeol. Dia adalah, Luhan. Berdiri di ambang pintu dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Apa maksudmu, Luhan?" Baekhyun mengenal Luhan. Ya, Luhan adalah siswi kelas B sama seperti Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun terlihat berkeringat. Apakah Luhan tahu bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikutinya?

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, hah?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung sementara Luhan mendekatinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat terkejut.

* * *

.

**To Be Continued.**

Ini pendek banget ya? Banget. Saya rasa chapter ini jelek banget. Hehe tapi gapapa, yang penting saya tidak melupakan ff ini.

**B**ig thanks for your support!  
**M**ind to review again please?


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa maksudmu? Chanyeol siapa?" Untung saja Baekhyun dapat berpikir cepat untuk membuat Luhan bingung. Terbukti, Luhan kini mengerutkan keningnya ragu-ragu. Luhan yakin sekali bahwa sejak ia dan Sehun bermain-main ada dua orang yang selalu menganggu mereka dan Luhan yakin bahwa itu Chanyeol. Perempuan yang diajak Chanyeol, Luhan tidak yakin itu siapa. Tapi setelah Luhan melihat Baekhyun berpakaian yang sama, maka Luhan mencari Baekhyun.

"Hah? Kenapa kau pura-pura tidak tahu? Kau kesini bersama Chanyeol, iya kan?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya melihat Luhan yang kini melotot tajam padanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Dengar ya, aku ini tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol." Baekhyun ingin menghindar maju dari hadapan Luhan. Tapi nyatanya Luhan malah menghadangnya. Dalam hati Baekhyun merutuki kenapa anak ini bisa keras kepala sekali.

"Ketua kelas macam apa kau yang tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol?"

"Aku adalah ketua kelas yang kurang perhatian." Seketika itu Baekhyun melihat segerombolan perempuan sedang berdiri di depan mereka. Baekhyun mempunyai ide, ia akan kesana dan berpura-pura bahwa itu teman Baekhyun. "Sudah ya. Teman-temanku sedang menungguku." Baekhyun sedikit mendorong Luhan dan berlari menjauh. Ia mendekati gerombolan perempuan itu sambil tersenyum dan pura-pura berbicara.

Luhan pun menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal setelah Baekhyun pergi bersama gerombolan itu. Tangannya membuka tas dan mengambil ponselnya.

"_Halo?"_

"Ha-halo, Chan." Luhan sedikit membuat suaranya menjadi sakit.

"_Kau kenapa, Luhan?"_

"Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku mendadak pusing. Bisakah kau mencariku di dekat wahana kuda? Aku tahu kau disini. Kumohon antarkan aku pulang."

_"Tunggu disana, jangan bergerak. Aku akan sampai dalam satu menit."_

Sambungan dimatikan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum senang, ia memasukkan ponselnya dan segera berlari menuju wahana kuda.

* * *

**Partner**

**Main Cast**. Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol  
**Other Cast. **EXO Member and other.

**C**han**B**aek. **GS **for **U**ke.** Chapter 4  
**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**.**

* * *

Baekhyun sesekali melirik ke belakang. Takut-takut Luhan masih mengintipnya jauh disana. Sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang ternyata tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan. Baekhyun berhenti sebentar menghadap ke belakang. Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena Luhan mempercayai ucapan Baekhyun buktinya ia tidak melihat Luhan di belakang sana. Sekarang ia harus mencari posisi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang sempat ia dan Chanyeol duduki. Ketika ia sampai sana, tidak ada tanda tanda Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bingung kemana perginya. Apakah Chanyeol sudah pulang karena terlalu lama menunggu Baekhyun atau bagaimana? Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Ia duduk di bangku tersebut.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu akan tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol sama sekali. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang lupa menanyakan berapa nomor ponsel Chanyeol. Baekhyun bingung, haruskah ia menunggu Chanyeol atau langsung pulang?

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun yang awalnya menunduk kini mendongak. Bukan wajah Chanyeol dihadapannya, tetapi wajah Sehun dan itu cukup sukses membuat mata Baekhyun menjadi lebar karena terkejut.

"Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun memulai aktingnya, ia pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Sehun ternyata berada disini. Sehun menaikkan bahunya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya karena tidak nyaman di dekat Sehun. Itu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Yeah, aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja. Tapi temanku sudah pulang duluan. Katanya ia ada acara." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Jadi Luhan sudah pulang karena ada acara. Eh, apakah Chanyeol juga pulang karena ada acara bersama Luhan?

"Kau kesini sendirian?"

Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku bersama temanku, tapi saat ini aku tidak dapat menemukannya."

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Sudah. Tapi nomornya tidak aktif." Ujar Baekhyun pura-pura karena jika Baekhyun mengatakan ia tidak mempunyai nomor ponselnya bisa gawat.

"Kau ingin menunggu temanmu?" Baekhyun menaikkan bahunya tidak tahu. "Kalau begitu, ingin pulang bersamaku?" Dalam hati Baekhyun, ia sudah berbinar-binar. Ia tidak akan menolak. Kapan lagi datang kesempatan seperti ini? Pikirannya kembali kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan merasa jahat bahwa meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa bilang. Walaupun Baekhyun suka membentak Chanyeol tapi ia menjadi tidak enak kalau meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu. Lain kali saja Sehun."

"Oh begitu," Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu, jangan pulang terlalu larut." Tangan Sehun terulur dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yakin, ia akan sangat memalukan di depan Sehun.

Sehun bangkit dan melambaikan tangannya pergi menjauh dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga membalas lambaian tangan Sehun dengan tersenyum. Setelah dilihatnya ia sudah jauh dari Baekhyun, Sehun menghentikan senyumannya dan berjalan dengan wajah dingin.

Sudah dua jam berlalu, Chanyeol masih saja tidak menampakkan diri di depan Baekhyun. Hari sudah menggelap dan Baekhyun masih setia duduk di bangku terakhir mereka bertemu. Baekhyun menjadi curiga, Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah pulang, atau Chanyeol juga sedang mencari Baekhyun? Baekhyun frustasi ia mengacak rambutnya lagi.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan bangkit. Ia akan pulang dan tidak menunggu Chanyeol lagi. Ia tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol. Ia melihat banyak orang berlari menuju ke tengah. Ah, Baekhyun ingat rupanya ini waktu melihat atraksi. Baekhyun tidak memutuskan pulang, ia memutuskan untuk menonton atraksi.

Baekhyun berdiri sendiri sementara yang lainnya tertawa bersama teman-teman, keluarga, dan bahkan kekasih. Baekhyun sedikit iri melihat mereka karena hanya Baekhyun saja seperti ini. Baekhyun sedikit cemberut karena ia seperti orang gila menonton atraksi sendiri. Baekhyun menunduk, ia merasa ingin menangis jika sendirian menonton atraksi seperti ini. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Baekhyun sedikit menggeser tubuh orang-orang karena terlalu sempit. Ia akan keluar dari kerumunan orang ini. Salahkan tubuhnya yang kecil jadi ia tidak bisa mendorong orang yang berbadan lebih besar darinya.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mendongak. Matanya sipitnya membulat. Ia sangat terkejut dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol?"

Dilihatnya, Chanyeol sedang membungkuk dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Bibirnya terbuka kecil karena ia lelah. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, apakah Chanyeol berlari lari seperti ini karena mencari dirinya?

Baekhyun meremas pundak Baekhyun dan menggoyangkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau masih menungguku, dasar bodoh."

Dalam hatinya Baekhyun terharu, dibalik sifat Chanyeol yang keras kepala, egois, dan lain-lain, Chanyeol masih ingin mencarinya. Akan tetapi ego Baekhyun mengalahkannya. Baekhyun mendorong badan Chanyeol dan menginjak kakinya membuat Chanyeol meringis sambil mengangkat kakinya.

"Kau ini kemana saja, huh? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau pergi kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan, makanya aku pulang. Lalu aku mengingatmu, jadi aku kembali kesini. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak sudi mencarimu, tapi karena aku tahu kau ini sangat galak seperti hewan jadi aku mencarimu karena nanti kau akan memukulku tanpa ampun."

Baekhyun menarik kata-katanya kembali. Ia tidak sudi memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan baik. "Yasudah. Terimakasih telah mencariku, aku ingin pulang." Baekhyun sedikit mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menggeser sedikit. Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol sebelum tangan Chanyeol memegang lengan Baekhyun.

"Apa lagi?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas.

"Kemarikan ponselmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja." Baekhyun dengan berat hati memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedang memainkan ponsel Baekhyun. Ia memberikannya lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Ini, aku sudah masukan nomorku." Baekhyun mengangguk malas. Ia sudah tidak mood karena perkataan Chanyeol tadi dengan mengatakan ia tidak sudi mencari Baekhyun dan mengatakan Baekhyun galak seperti hewan.

"Aku akan pulang." Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol lagi sebelum tangan Chanyeol lagi-lagi menahan Baekhyun dengan memegang lengan Baekhyun. "Apa lagi, Tuan Park?"

"Kau marah padaku."

"Tidak."

"Kau marah."

"Kubilang tidak."

"Aku tahu bahwa _partner_-ku sedang marah." Baekhyun berdecak kesal dan memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah. Lalu apa maumu kali ini?"

"Aku baru saja sampai. Kita jalan-jalan sedikit. Ikut aku." Baekhyun hanya pasrah karena lagi-lagi tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol.

.

Akhirnya setelah lama mereka hanya bermain berdua mereka memutuskan pulang. Baekhyun terlihat menikmati ia bermain bersama Chanyeol karena mereka kali ini bermain dengan tenang tanpa adanya gangguan Sehun dan Luhan. Jantung Baekhyun sesekali berdetak kencang karena Chanyeol. Baekhyun bingung sebenarnya siapa yang ia sukai?

"—hyun, kau melamun lagi." Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun dengan keras membuat Baekhyun refleks menoleh dan memegang kepalanya yang dipukul Chanyeol. "Rumahmu sudah sampai. Atau kau mau aku mengantarmu sampai kamar?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dengan gerakan cepat ingin menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan melepas seat-beltnya.

"Terimakasih tumpanganmu." Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan kembali menutupnya. Ia membungkuk pelan kepada Chanyeol dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Chanyeol terdiam ketika ia melihat Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia meremas stir dengan erat. Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Chanyeol bingung dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Setelah panik karena Luhan menelponnya ia berlari menuju Luhan tanpa mengingat Baekhyun. Setelah pulang, Chanyeol dihujat banyak pertanyaan oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya menjawab singkat. Ternyata, Luhan berbohong dan Chanyeol merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri karena meninggalkan Baekhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam taman bermain lagi.

Chanyeol juga bingung, kenapa tubuhnya mau berlari-lari di dalam taman hanya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Ia panik sampai keringat muncul di pelipisnya. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah menyerah dan ingin memutuskan pulang karena Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun pasti sudah pulang. Tapi ketika ia melihat atraksi, Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan mengingat kejadian tadi. Seorang Chanyeol ingin mencari seseorang sampai seperti itu? Chanyeol rasa ini pertama kalinya ia ingin mencari orang tersebut dua kali. Chanyeol tidak pernah berlaku seperti ini pada siapapun termasuk Luhan, dan Baekhyun adalah orang pertama.

Chanyeol menjalankan mesinnya dan melajukan mobilnya pergi dari rumah Baekhyun.

* * *

**o000o**

* * *

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Yixing yang tengah memeluk lengannya dengan manja. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan kembali membaca bukunya yang berada di atas meja. Yixing cemberut karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin ke kelas Jongin." Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan menatap Yixing cepat. Matanya berbinar mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Yixing. Ia memang suka sekali ke kelas Jongin, karena di kelas Jongin ada Sehun, yeah walaupun Baekhyun kadang-kadang tidak melihatnya.

"Kau ini dasar. Bilang saja ingin bertemu dengan dia." Baekhyun mencubit pipi Yixing gemas karena sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat mengerti dirinya. Kini Baekhyun yang menarik tangan Yixing untuk menuju kelas Jongin padahal sebelumnya Yixing yang mengajak Baekhyun.

Mereka sampai di depan kelas Jongin yang berada di samping kelas mereka. Baekhyun menghentikan Yixing, "Yixing, bagaimana penampilanku?" Baekhyun membenarkan rambutnya dan pakaian sekolahnya di depan Yixing.

"Baekhyun, kau ini sudah cantik. Jongin saja tertarik padamu," Yixing terbahak membuat Baekhyun menampilkan wajah datarnya. Ia benci mengingat kata-kata Yixing tentang 'Jongin saja tertarik padamu' menurutnya itu adalah pengalaman menakutkan yang di alami Baekhyun.

Awalnya Baekhyun sedang bosan di kamar Yixing. Kemudian ia memutar sebuah lagu dan menarikannya ala girlband. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Jongin melihatnya dengan tatapan menganga karena Baekhyun meliukkan tubuhnya berlebihan dan itu terlihat seperti menyeramkan. Sejak saat itu, Yixing selalu mengatakan bahwa Jongin suka tarian Baekhyun.

"Berhenti mengatakan kata-kata itu Yixing. Aku benci mendengarnya." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayo!" Yixing menarik lengan Baekhyun lembut membuat jantung Baekhyun merasa berdetak cepat ketika ia ingin masuk ke dalam kelas A.

Baekhyun masuk bersama Yixing. Matanya langsung menuju beberapa perempuan yang tengah di kelilingi oleh pemuda pemuda tampan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan salah satu perempuan itu adalah Luhan bersama perempuan kelas A. Tertawa dengan centilnya di depan pemuda pemuda itu, pantas saja Luhan tidak ada di kelasnya. Ternyata sedang berada disini. Baekhyun akui, semua wajah anak anak kelas A sangat cantik dan tampan. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak menemukan satupun wajah jelek di kelas A.

Baekhyun menunduk dengan tangannya yang masih di genggam Yixing mencoba mendekati Jongin yang sedang di gerombolan itu. Baekhyun sadar diri bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Sehun.

"Kkamjong!" Semua pasang mata menoleh ke arah Yixing yang bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa dilihat segera menunduk dan meremas roknya, ia malu di perhatikan seperti itu. Yixing juga sebenarnya malu, ia mencoba untuk menatap mata Jongin saja agar tidak gugup.

"Hey, ada apa?" Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan mengajak Yixing dan Baekhyun menjauh dari gerombolan itu. Seketika gerombolan itu sudah tidak lagi menatap Baekhyun dan Yixing mereka kembali tertawa mendengar lelucon.

"Jjong, nanti aku akan menginap di rumahmu selama beberapa hari. Kau sudah dengar dari Ibumu kan?" Jongin mengangguk. Ia memang sudah dengar dari Ibu nya bahwa nanti Yixing akan menginap di rumah Jongin karena orang tua Yixing dan Ayah Jongin akan pergi ke luar kota sementara waktu. Yixing memang sering menginap di rumah Jongin begitupula Jongin yang juga sering menginap di rumah Yixing.

"Tapi nanti malam, Ibu tidak ada dirumah. Ia akan menginap dirumah nenek, jadi hanya kau dan aku saja yang berada dirumah." Tatapan Jongin beralih kepada Baekhyun yang diam sambil meremas roknya, "Kenapa, Baek? Tidak biasanya Baek si berisik menjadi pendiam sepe—AW!"

Baekhyun menginjak kaki Jongin membuat Jongin memegang kakinya dengan wajah memelas. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan wajah garang. "Apa maumu? Dasar kkamjong!"

"Bisakah kau tidak menginjak kakiku, Baek? Lama lama aku jadi tidak punya telapak kaki karena kau selalu menginjak telapak kakiku." Jongin mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. Entah mengapa, ia sangat suka sekali menggoda Baekhyun karena Baekhyun itu terlalu lucu dan menggemaskan. Ia berharap ia mempunyai adik seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia membiarkan Jongin mencubit pipinya. "Lay, kau mengajak si cerewet ini?" Yixing mengangguk mantap. Kebetulan sekali Yixing akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk menginap di rumah Jongin. Karena biasanya ketika Yixing menginap dirumah Jongin, kadang-kadang Yixing akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk menginap dan belajar bersama Jongin.

"Baekki, nanti kau akan menginap? Tolong, katakan iya. Aku tidak mau hanya berdua saja dirumah bersama si hitam ini." Begitu Yixing sudah mengeluarkan puppy-eyesnya kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah karena ia tidak akan bisa menolak Yixing. Yixing yang melihat Baekhyun mengangguk sontak memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Dan kau Kkamjong! Jangan berbuat macam-macam pada kami. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku tidak berjanji Baek, setelah melihat tarianmu yang begitu menyeram—AW!"

Baekhyun lagi lagi menginjak kaki Jongin. Setelah menginjak kaki Jongin tangan Baekhyun naik ke atas dan memukul kepala Jongin membuat Jongin kesakitan berkali kali lipat.

"Kau ini perempuan atau laki-laki? Ganas sekali." Baekhyun hanya melirik Jongin tajam sementara Yixing tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia takut tawanya menjadi tidak terkontrol karena mereka berdua. "Tapi aku serius. Temanku juga akan menginap dua orang."

"Terserah kau mau mengajak satu kelasmu. Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas nanti ajari kami pelajaran." Jongin mengangguk setuju dengan tawaran Yixing. Kemudian kedua tangannya mengusap rambut Yixing dan Baekhyun gemas.

"Sudah sana kembali ke kelas."

Yixing dan Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Jongin. Sebelum pergi Baekhyun sedikit melirik ke arah gerombolan itu untuk mencari Sehun. Nyatanya, pandangannya jatuh ke mata bulat Chanyeol yang juga menatap mata sipit Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun berpura-pura memeluk lengan Yixing membuat Yixing terkejut karena aksi tiba-tiba Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka tahu sebenarnya Chanyeol daritadi sedikit mencuri curi pandangan ke arah mereka bertiga. Chanyeol begitu jelas melihat Baekhyun yang sangat akrab dengan Jongin. Sesekali ia ikut menimpali omongan gerombolan tersebut agar tidak ada yang curiga. Nyatanya, ada satu orang yang melirik ke arah Chanyeol, dia adalah Sehun.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memainkan ponselnya. Yixing pun juga begitu, ia duduk di tempat duduknya dan memainkan ponselnya. Tidak ada perbincangan dari mereka berdua setelah kejadian di kelas Jongin tadi.

Ting!—suara pesan terdengar di ponsel Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mencari-cari pesan untuk melihat siapa yang mengirimkannya pesan.

_From__**: **_**Chanyeol Tampan**

_Tadi kau ke kelas ku?_

_'Aku rasa, aku tidak pernah menyimpan nomor Chanyeol. Kenapa nomornya ada disini dan diberi nama Chanyeol Tampan?'—_Batin Baekhyun. Ah! Baekhyun ingat bahwa kemarin Chanyeol sendiri yang memasukkan nomor ponselnya.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun mengganti nama kontak Chanyeol. Lalu dengan cepat Baekhyun mengetik balasannya.

_To:_ **Raksasa Gila**

_Bukankah tadi kau sudah melihatku? Buktinya ketika Yixing memanggil Jongin semua gerombolan itu menoleh_

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya lagi dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

_From:_ **Raksasa Gila**

_Ya. Aku juga sempat melihatmu berbincang dengan Jongin. Hubunganmu dengan Jongin apa? Keliatan dekat sekali._

Setelah melihat balasan Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun segera mengetik balasan.

To:**Raksasa Gila**

_Bukan urusanmu ;p_

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun terus menunggu balasan Chanyeol. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol malah tidak membalas pesan Baekhyun. Itu membuat Baekhyun melihat sekali lagi apa yang ia buat sebelumnya. Apakah Chanyeol terlalu jijik dengan orang yang memakai emot? Baekhyun memukul kepalanya bodoh karena memasang emot menjijikan seperti itu.

Sementara itu di kelas A, Chanyeol menghindar dari gerombolan tersebut dan menuju Jongin yang sedang duduk dibangkunya sambil memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Jongin, nanti aku dan Sehun jadi menginap?" Chanyeol sedikit menahan marahnya menyebut Sehun. Kenapa harus Sehun juga yang ikut menginap? Tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, Jongin mengangguk. Bukannya ia kesal dengan Chanyeol melainkan ia tidak mau gamenya kalah.

Chanyeol duduk di depan bangku Jongin sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia mengabaikan pesan Baekhyun karena Chanyeol sedang kehabisan pulsa. Maka dari itu, ia tidak membalas pesan Baekhyun.

"Tadi itu siapamu?"

"Dia saudara sepupuku."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang agak tinggi."

"Lalu yang satu lagi?"

"Dia sahabat sepupuku." Jongin menghentikan permainannya karena ia sudah gagal. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang fokus dengan permainan di ponselnya. "Tumben sekali kau peduli pada orang lain."

"Aku hanya bertanya, lagipula dia terlihat akrab padamu."

"Dia sering memukulku. Aish, kalau saja ia tidak galak seperti itu pasti akan banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya." Jongin menggeleng kecil mengingat tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu galak dengan siapapun. Chanyeol mengangguk kecil membenarkan perkataan Jongin—walaupun Jongin tidak melihat Chanyeol mengangguk—

Mata bulat Chanyeol sedikit melirik kesal dengan adegan Luhan dan Sehun. Coba saja Luhan tidak menakutkan disekolah dengannya. Ia akan mendekati Luhan sekarang juga dan menyingkirkan semua pria yang mendekatinya. Sayangnya, jika di sekolah, Luhan akan bersikap acuh tak acuh kepada Chanyeol.

* * *

**o000o**

* * *

Baekhyun sampai di rumah Jongin. Pertama, ia membuka jaketnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kedua, ia melepas celana longgarnya dan memasukkannya juga ke dalam tas. Kini Baekhyun hanya memakai baju kaos putih dan celana setengah paha yang membungkus tubuhnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menekan bel rumah Jongin.

Tidak ada jawaban,

Baekhyun berkali kali menekan bel rumah Jongin dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk langsung membuka pintu rumah Jongin dan masuk ke dalam.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menariknya, tiba-tiba tarikan pintu dari dalam membuat tubuh Baekhyun tidak seimbang dan malah menubruk badan pemuda tegap di depannya. Baekhyun mengelus dadanya untung saja ia tidak mati.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memeluk tubuhku, cebol?"

Baekhyun mengenal suara ini. Suara orang yang paling ia benci sedunia. Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mendongak.

"KAU?!"

"Ada apa teriak ter—Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun yang masih menganga menoleh ke belakang Chanyeol. Betapa terkejutnya lagi ketika ia melihat Sehun berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan Sehun berkali kali. Mata sipitnya masih melotot dan bibirnya masih menganga kecil. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini, ia ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue.**

* * *

**Hello!** Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah mau baca plus review ff abal ini huhu. Ini sudah fast update kan? Jadi sekali lagi saya minta review lagi ya biar saya semangat buatnya trus fast update lagi deh ;p review kalian sangat dibutuhkan.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
